


[女神異聞錄短篇]山有木兮

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	[女神異聞錄短篇]山有木兮

=CP向：喜多主=

=命題：酒、暗戀、情人節=

  
他們說酒，總能讓人鼓起莫名其妙的勇氣，所以年輕人才不惜懷抱自己的衝動，嘗試買一次醉；他們說，說或許有時候買到的，不止是醉。  
  
雨宮蓮仔細想想，或許真的是這樣。  
  
——鈴。  
  
掛在玻璃門上的風鈴剛搖晃著送走了盧布朗最後一對客人的背影，夜幕初下的四軒茶屋儘管在節日的加持下也保留著難得寧靜的氛圍。玻璃幕的門框映著雨宮蓮看畫看得出了神的側臉，直至吧臺後的老闆輕輕咳了一聲，他才把目光從畫上移開。  
  
這裡不像涉谷，那個燈紅酒綠的地方在今天理應會更加熱鬧。  
  
惣治郎搞不懂，明明是該成雙成對的日子，然而雨宮蓮還是選擇獨自留在了盧布朗，彷彿外面的花花世界與他毫不相關。這種對節日漠不關心的態度一度讓惣治郎懷疑他是不是受了情傷，才大老遠地從老家躲到東京來的，他才不會相信雨宮蓮那種「放假過來探望朋友」的鬼話。  
  
「我說你啊……你真的到現在也還沒發展出一段情史嗎？明明臉長得不錯啊。」  
  
老闆托著下巴盯向他，最後還是主動打開了和一年前相差無幾的話題。說到底，情人節的夜晚總會讓人忍不住八卦的心。  
  
「嗯？沒有。」微微一笑的嘴角吐出了意料之內的回答，剛從高中畢業的男生歪了一下頭，補充了一句：「暫時沒有。」  
  
這不是什麼討好的答案，至少不是老闆想聽的答案。「你認真的嗎？」惣治郎歎了一口氣，這孩子還是那麼讓人捉摸不透。  
  
前心之怪盜此刻是不會知道惣治郎心裡在打著什麼小算盤的，他只管把收來的那對杯子擱進洗碗槽，讓嘩啦啦的水把杯底的咖啡漬沖淡。冷卻的咖啡杯還殘留了一點近似於莓果酸澀的香味，冷咖啡的後調在這個夜晚似乎顯得有點煞風景。  
  
早已轉向了「Close」的門牌搖晃了幾下，門鈴迎來了不速之客。惣治郎和雨宮蓮抬頭瞄了一眼門口，老闆忍住了那句差點衝口而出的「我們收店了。」畢竟會在這種時候來營業時間結束的咖啡廳的，大概只有失戀的人，或者說無所事事的單身狗。  
  
比如哭喪著臉的龍司和一臉頭疼的喜多川祐介。  
  
「蓮蓮！那幾個女生太過分了！居然用『girl’s talk』的這種爛藉口丟下我們了！」  
  
想都不用想，龍司這傢伙肯定是剛剛才被杏塞了一大口酸檸檬，所以才從畫室裡把快被顏料和畫板埋掉的祐介強行拉來盧布朗散心的。於是乎前者不由分說地霸佔了吧台的座位，活像一個要到酒吧買醉的人；而後者自然而然坐到了卡座的一側揉起了太陽穴，看不出來是嫌龍司太吵了還是惦記著家裡仍未完成的畫。  
  
「你們啊……」一臉恨鐵不成鋼的惣治郎，心裡五味雜陳地搖了搖頭。看著彷彿完全沒意思出去尋找艷遇的三個人，他只好依舊慣例把店面的鑰匙丟給了雨宮蓮。  
  
「別亂來啊。」留下不知道該說是叮囑還是廢話的道別，惣治郎的背影消失在玻璃門的後方。  
  
  
  
龍司幾乎是立刻就拉著雨宮蓮和祐介上了盧布朗的閣樓，連讓他們反應過來的時間都沒有。很快雨宮蓮就從那個膠袋裡裝著的東西看出了龍司如此鬼鬼祟祟的原因。  
  
「這是……」  
  
如同蜂蜜檸檬汽水一般，氣泡在冰涼的玻璃瓶中活潑地竄動，不難想像瓶蓋撬開的一瞬間，那種爽快的聲音究竟如何能讓人垂涎三尺。  
  
Somersby，他們三個都未必都看懂了標籤上的牌子，但酒精濃度的數字代表著什麼，他們還是昭然於心的。  
  
「你居然買了這種東西……」祐介的臉上掩不住驚訝的神色，儘管雨宮蓮很清楚比起法律的問題，祐介搞不好只是在驚訝龍司買得起這種事情。  
  
「才不是呢！」龍司擺了擺手：「怎麼可能是買的！我從家裡冰箱偷拿的……」他不好意思地笑了笑。  
  
我就知道。  
  
畢竟是龍司，是那個叫了女僕家務服務還會臨陣逃脫的龍司，就算會大聲叫囂要去試酒，大概也沒膽子真的親自跑去便利商店買。雨宮蓮撥開了額前的碎髮，能預料到明天過後他的死黨會被老媽罵成什麼樣子。  
  
「嘻嘻！所以我們來乾杯吧！」金髮少年倒是毫無被長輩罵翻的概念，自顧自地撬開了密封的瓶蓋，興致勃勃地把瓶口推到了雨宮蓮和喜多川祐介的跟前。  
  
「為2月14日乾杯！」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
平常的話，他大概並不會跟著一起瘋，甚至會冷靜地讓龍司原封不動地把酒歸還到該還的地方。但或許是節日的氛圍蒙蔽了理智，又或許只是單純因為有人陪著一起瘋。雨宮蓮瞄了一眼躍然欲試的喜多川祐介，於是握著酒瓶的手也自然而然地舉起了。瓶口互相撞出了清脆利落的聲音，爽口的蘋果酒輕而易舉地進了他的口。  
  
蘋果甜味在雨宮蓮的口腔擴散，酒的味道順口得讓他覺得不可思議，甜味彷彿一種能誘人入局的魅惑，告訴他，可以一口接著一口喝下去。  
  
一口，一口。  
  
龍司帶來了三瓶，很快就半滴都沒剩下。酒的後勁比他們想像中還來得快，他們確實比想像中的還要不會喝。  
  
所幸的是他們都屬於醉得安靜的類型。  
  
始作俑者早就已經不勝酒力，直接大字躺閣樓的木地板上醉得不省人事了。能立刻就呼呼大睡的龍司大概是最幸運的，至少比醉得頭昏腦脹卻仍然醒著的雨宮蓮還要幸運那麼一點點。  
  
喜多川祐介靠在雨宮蓮的身旁，枕著他的肩膀睡得比龍司還要平穩，這個電波系美少年醉也似乎醉得不著痕跡。幾分鐘過去之後雨宮蓮的肩膀變得更沉了一些，連手臂也不知不覺地被當成抱枕緊緊的攥住了。他的耳邊傳來顯得口齒不清的夢囈。  
  
紅暈爬上了雨宮蓮的臉，酒精帶來的燥鬱也衝上了他的大腦，酒精讓他暈眩和心跳加速，他緩慢地深呼吸著，好讓昏沉的感覺舒緩一點點。朦朦朧朧之間，他那搖擺不定的目光落在了自己的身側。  
  
雨宮蓮低下頭，放任蘋果酒的甜味將他們暫時纏在一起。連他自己都覺得這樣有點狡猾，但情人節的夢裡，不就是做什麼都會被原諒嗎？  
  
  
  
雨宮蓮說他沒有情史。  
  
誰知道呢？或許只是他沒說出口而已。


End file.
